melodious even in mistakes
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: it's a bit funny, he thinks, the way she can look and sound like an angel, but make him sin more than any devil ever could. -jamesenvy drabbles-
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a drabble collection for Listen's Moments challenges at the NextGen Fanatics. **

**As you can probably tell, it's a crossover between Scott Pilgrim and Harry Potter, and I hope you like it! It's exactly 350 words.  
><strong>

**moment:** first sight  
><strong>prompts:<strong> wave, crystalline, parchment  
><strong>song:<strong> american honey- lady antebellum

* * *

><p>so innocent, pure and sweet<br>like american honey

**/**

He wakes up to the sound of a girl's voice singing in the morning, and in his half-awake mind he vaguely wonders if the groupie he'd picked up the night before could actually be talented. Considering that, he groans and pushes his head into his pillow. Talented groupies always ended up causing more trouble than they were worth- they tended to want some sort of kickboard to fame from him.

So he sighs and falls back asleep- he'll deal with it in the morning, when his chaotic 'drink & party all night and sleep all day' lifestyle has fallen behind in the race {oh wait}- letting her strikingly clear, almost crystalline, voice float over him and float him to sleep. It's a good song, his inner musician thinks hazily as he drifts off. The lyrics spiral through his mind: _'send you my love, on the wire, lifts you up every time...'_ and he smiles as he finally falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he swears loudly, because even though those lyrics are still fresh in his mind, their haunting melody on repeat, he can't remember anything else about the singer. He vaguely remembers a wave of blonde hair swirling over his face, smelling like the ocean, but nothing else.

But then a floating, familiar tone comes from his bathroom, and a girl in a towel smirks as she walks out. She leans on his doorway. "Hope you don't mind that I used your shower," she says in a smooth, angelic voice that gives him the feeling that she's not nearly as innocent as she seems. "I got a bit... dirty." He shivers. The way she talks is getting to him {with those little pauses that convey so much more than words could}- and maybe it's a bit incestual that she's reminding him of his sister?

"Oops," she mutters, still managing to sound melodious in a mistake, "I've got to go."

He blinks and she's gone, leaving nothing but a piece of parchment with the name _'Envy Adams'_ in curling script.

**/**

_gone for so long now_  
><em>i gotta get back to her somehow<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**moment: **moment of interest, first sparks

**prompts: **speak, effervescent, capture

**song: **sparks fly- taylor swift

* * *

><p>get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>

As he sings his last note, leaving it hanging in the air along with the effervescent neon lights of the stage, he grins out at the crowd and mentally congratulates himself for writing and performing an entire song based on the slight melody he remembers from the morning a few weeks ago. As he walks off stage, he nearly trips over a cord on the ground and behinds down to adjust it.

"The lyrics were wrong," a girl's voice speaks from somewhere to his left, capturing his attention with it's familiarity.

He drops the cord and turns around, warning bells going off in his head, because he recognizes that effortless voice. And of course, there she is. The girl that's half dream and half reality. She's wearing something more than just a towel this time, and he's grateful for that because she's reallyquitepretty. He keeps his cool though, merely looking up at her with a charming grin and asking, "Excuse me?"

She tosses her hair and rolls her eyes in a manner that clearly says 'what an idiot.' "The lyrics," she says coldly. "They're wrong. You made it sound like some pathetic love song; it's not."

Standing up straight, he frowns, trying to maintain his temper. This girl, she's not what he remembers at all. This girl is bratty and cruel, and the girl he remembers could make an angel weep in jealousy. "Well you didn't exactly give me much to go on before you left, did you?" he asks, tightly reigning in his anger in an attempt at being a gentleman.

She laughs prettily, and all of the annoyance at her from only five seconds seems to melt away. He hazily wonders if she's a Veela. "I didn't know you were going to write a song!" She laughs again and walks closer to him, her tall black boots making a pale clacking noise on the ground. "Did you want me to give you the lyrics?" she asks, and even though it's clearly a mocking tone, he finds himself falling deeper and deeper into her green eyes. "I could give you a… demonstration," she finally says, running a finger along his chest., and merlin, she's done that pausing thing again, and it's driving him wild and he thinks he might just l-like her and-

She's gone again.

/  
>my mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea<br>you touch me once and it's really something 


End file.
